Scoobra Kadoobra
| nextepisode= }} Scoobra Kadoobra is the second episode of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Premise The gang heads to the evil forest to capture Maldor, but their plan is botched and Daphne is put under a sleeping beauty spell. Synopsis The gang is approaching a haunted forest, which ]Van Ghoul] warns them is the domain of Maldor the Malevolent, a mighty ghost warlock from the Dark Ages. Maldor is aware the crew is coming -- he materializes from a wreath of fire inside the van, daring them to come to get him. Maldor wastes no time using his magic to confound the gang. He turns trees into monsters and a rabbit into a dragon, but the kids manage to evade these perils and make it into Maldor's castle. As Maldor has a crystal ball, and a garrison of ratmen guards, it is not long before the gang is captured and brought before Maldor. He throws them into his dungeon, preferring to dispatch them later after he completes his current quest. A fellow cellmate, a wizard named Zadgraz, reveals that Maldor's quest is to find the Wonder Wand, which Zadgraz hid somewhere in the castle. He explains that the castle's true owner, Princess Esmerelda, was put into an eternal sleep when she refused to give it to him. The crew escapes the dungeon, but Daphne is recaptured personally by Maldor, who puts the sleeping curse on her as well. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby are distracted in the scullery, where Scooby finds The Wonder Wand in a utensil drawer. Later, Shaggy, Flim-Flam, and Scrappy find Princess Esmerlda's bedchamber, where both she and Daphne are sleeping under the curse. None of their efforts - pouring cold water over her face, striking an alarm clock, and tickling her feet with a feather - are successful. Meanwhile, Scooby is cornered by Maldor... and discovers the Wonder Wand protects him from Maldor's magic. Scrappy notices the battle outside and rallies the remaining group to help. Scooby, not practiced in magic, turns himself into a fly. Maldor sees his chance: while his powers magic can't hurt the dog, he reasons he can turn himself into a frog and EAT him while Scooby is in fly form. This backfires when Flim Flam sneaks up behind the polymorphed ghost and scoops him into the Chest of Demons. The evil magic is lifted from the forest, and Zadgraz is freed from the dungeon. Unfortunately, the curse affecting Daphne and Esmerelda is still in effect, and even Zadgraz cannot lift it, even with The Wonder Wand. He tells them the ladies can only be released by the kiss of a Great Danish prince. Scooby comes to the rescue, dressed up as a prince. Scrappy points out that Scooby is a Great DANE, so maybe that's close enough. He kisses (licks) Daphne, which breaks the spell. He then does the same for Princess Esmerelda, who also awakens -- it is revealed she is a Great Dane as well, but rather unattractive. Instantly infatuated, she chases a terrified Scooby off into the sunrise. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Scrappy-Doo ** Daphne Blake ** Flim-Flam Supporting characters: * Vincent Van Ghoul * Zagraz * Princess Esmerelda Villains: * Maldor the Malevolent * Evil trees * Evil bush * Dragon * Rat guards Other characters: * Loretta Cutitout * Rabbit Locations * Himalayas ** Temple Village * Forest ** Castle of Princess Esmerelda * The Scooby-Doo Show * Department of TV No-No's Objects * Chest of Demons * Rubber ducky * Crystal ball * Wonder Wand Vehicles * TBA Cast Continuity * Vincent Van Ghoul has apparently taken residence in the Himalayan temple after Bogel and Weerd fled it to seek out the monsters released from the Chest of Demons in the previous episode. Notes/trivia * Bogel and Weerd aren't in this episode despite the fact it was their goal to contact each monster released from the Chest of Demons. * While cooking soup, Scooby sings the theme to The New Scooby-Doo Movies. * Technically, Scrappy could have also broken the curse, as he is a Great Dane like his uncle. * This is the fourth time Scrappy sheds tears (he weeps when he sees Daphne sleeping under Maldor's curse). * Shaggy says that Daphne's feet are ticklish, as he does so (by tickling her left foot with a feather) in order to (unsuccessfully) wake her up from Maldor's sleep curse. Cultural references * Scooby's transformation to a fly and desperate pleas ("Relp me! Relp me!") are an homage to Vincent Price's 1958 film'' The Fly.'' * Maldor strongly resembles Orko from the successful cartoon He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Both wear a purple scarf and a tunic, have black faces, and yellow bugged eyes. Maldor has horns and hair, Orko dons a hat. * Zagras looks more like traditional depictions of Merlin from King Arthur lore, but it's also the name of a wizard from the He-Man TV series. * The pair of sinister trees who menace Shaggy and Scooby are an homage to the fighting trees from the MGM film The Wizard of Oz. * The sing-along bouncing ball and lyrics for "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" are an old-time screen device. The technique first appeared in Max Fleischer's 1920s series of Song Car-Toons shorts, going on to be reused and lampooned endlessly. * The Department of TV No-No's and Scrappy's interview with expert Loretta Cutitout were a jab at the ABC's standards and practices department, which had become notoriously strict in their censorship of children's programming. In the 1970s and '80s, there was an enormous crackdown on violence in Saturday morning cartoons following continuous complaints from TV watchdog group Action for Children's Television (ACT). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Scrappy tells Scooby to throw himself to the mercy of the court and he does so, he has some black spots on his back leg. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * A giant-form Maldor pulls a tower off the castle while searching for Scooby. At the end of the episode, the castle is intact. That's probably because, with the use of the wand, the castle returned back to its original look (possibly undoing Maldor's evil magic). * When Daphne is put to sleep with the Sleep of the Centuries, she is on her belly yet after returning to her after Shaggy and the others arrive, she is on her back despite not being able to. Home media * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 29, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your 'Rife! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo episodes